


Breathing

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, aka tsukasa in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: It had been a silly idea, an off hand comment that had Leo’s mind turning every which way. If they were Knights shouldn’t they protect a damsel in distress for one of their lives? To truly put their life on the line?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I had this weird idea for a fic a couple of months ago where Tsukasa was going to wear a ball gown for one of Knight's lives. I wrote it, but I came back to revisit it recently to flesh out this ficlet. Enjoy~

He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t focus. All his skin could feel was the way that Leo tugged the fabric over his hips until the dress cascaded down his thighs. It brushed the floor, swishing with even the slightest movement. Those delicate fingers, usually scribbling haphazardly across paper and off-white walls, skimmed across the surface of Tsukasa’s body. Each time they pressed against his clothed skin it made him tremble, questioning if he wanted more.

It had been a silly idea, an off hand comment that had Leo’s mind turning every which way. If they were Knights shouldn’t they protect a damsel in distress for one of their lives? To truly put their life on the line?

Arashi had asked Anzu if she would assist them, but the poor girl was tied up in helping Trickstar for their latest performance and needed rest. It was Tsukasa’s mistake to bring the attention to himself as his seniors pinned him to double check his measurements for his latest garment. 

“Needs to be a little bit longer,” Leo muttered. He steadied one of his hands on Tsukasa’s waist while the other tugged at the hem of the gown. “It’ll have to be altered. Maybe one of the handicraft club members will help.”

“Leader…”

He had never seen such a serious expression focused on him before. Tsukasa had only seen that careless smile, one that begged the other to not take him too seriously, on a day to day basis. Those moments of focus, filled with passion for the music that sung through Leo’s blood, were reserved solely for his compositions. The moment inspiration hit his normal, carefree self was replaced with one of utter concentration until he returned once more to the child that screamed about space and aliens.

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Tsukasa said. He felt the need to do something with his hands, anything. He needed to distract himself from the piercing gaze. “Even if it’s a little short the audience will not notice. They will be too blinded by Knights’ performance to care.”

He blinked and Leo was there, his face dangerously close to Tsukasa’s own. His touch was warm, fingers embracing Tsukasa’s face as he pulled their faces together. Leo’s fingers rubbed small circles into Tsukasa’s cheeks. His fingers were far more tender than he realized, as if Leo was touching something far more precious than his own life. 

Once more, Tsukasa couldn’t breathe. He had been close to Leo before, during their moments of fan service for their concertgoers, hands brushing the other in moments of passing. He had never thought of them as more than group members, but his heart began speaking another story. One that he hoped Leo couldn’t decipher from the shock scribbled across his face.

“Sou,” Leo whispered, bringing their foreheads together. “I want you to look beautiful.”

He couldn’t move. He could hardly hear the words Leo spoke above the raging drumbeat that occupied his ears.

“I,” Leo continued, his eyes so sweet and earnest, “I want the audience to fall in love with you like I have.”

He wanted to speak, to tell Leo on how his heart felt, but the moment they were in burst when Leo laughed.

“Now let’s get you out of this,” Leo said. His hands grasped at the fabric, tugging it upwards. “I think twelve centimeters will give us enough fabric.”

“That’s too much, Leader,” Tsukasa sighed. “Measure it seriously!”

But the only sound he heard in response was Leo’s laughter.


End file.
